heists_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Invest Into Duck Corp
How To Invest Into Duck Corp. By:EshaDeDoge/OOPS In order to invest into Duck Corp. You need 3 requirements. The Utility Room or Break Room. (You need to buy this room) $10,000 and a little extra to buy the machines required ($2,000) Lastly, extra money to launder. Do you meet the requirements? Good. Now I will show you how to launder your cash. Step 1: Go to your Utility Room, If you don't know where that is, it's behind your weapons room. If you look to your left. You will see two vents. "Laundering." and "Emergency Escape." You are going to need to go to the Laundering area. Step 2: You are going to need to buy the machines and baskets in order to launder your money. As you see there is a typo. "Processs" is how Block Evolution spells process. The Machines are upgradeable to process more money at a time. They cost more money to upgrade. The first upgrade is from $25 to $50 per laundering cycle and costs $5,000 a machine. Step 3: Now it's time to launder your money. As you see in Step 2's Screenshot, there is a capacity as to how much laundered money you can have at once. Here's the information the Laundry Machines tell you. the $X is how much money the laundry machine launders at once. The red bar is the time for the cash to finish laundering (takes 6 - 8 seconds) and the green button starts the laundering processs (sorry) When you are at capacity, or have enough laundered money for your tastebuds. I will show you the next step. Step 4: Duck Corp HQ, is NOT the Second floor of The Constuction Site. Where Gold Vault 0 and Diamond Vault 1 are located. It is the partly lit up: white / grey building on the right side of the screenshot shown. The location is where the Material and Weapons Shops are and to the left of them. If you go into town from where the Fire Station and the Pink House is. It's a left. Very easy. Step 5: Welcome to Duck Corp. All you need to do now is go to a counter that says "Invest here." and go to the duck. The window at right will pop up. I will tell you all the information you need. Rates: Standard: The rate for a normal player Premium: The rate for a PREMIUM gamepass player Turbo: A rate a little above premium but is a seperate gamepass worth 500 robux. Buy Stock: With the laundered money you have. You are able to invest in Duck Corp. When to buy stock? There isn't a specific time but if you're hardcore do it after a huge down streak (red on graph) Sell Stock: With the profits given, you can withdrawal your profits from Duck Corp. You can sell when you get a ton of profit or you're just simply happy with what you got. When do I sell stock? Okay, here's how I do Duck Corp. I don't start doing this until I have $15k in there. When I do I leave it sit for a few minutes. The profit I get is around $5 to 7k (this is on turbo rate) I sell my profits (goes into my vault / account) and I launder that cash, send it over, leave it sit and do it again. I hope this helped everyone with Duck Corp. If you have questions please don't be afraid to comment, I will answer your questions.